bzprpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Ledzel
Biography Ledzel is a twenty-four year old Toa of Stone. He was born in a boat in Naho Bay. Ever since then, he was raised on the waters. When he was the age of fourteen, he knew all about boats; how to sail, how to pilot one, and other much needed information. When he turned sixteen his parents were killed in a ship wreck. Although the evidence showed it was merely an accident; Ledzel believes it to be a murder by his families long time enemies: The Skakdi clan Gavan. Since then, Ledzel has lived on the Kumu Islets saving his trinkets to buy a ship and hire a crew. He hopes to become a captain and gain much needed experience on the waves before confronting the clan Gavan. He has considered pillaging the followers of Makuta's ships and towns, but has not yet decided what he will do for sure. Before Ledzel could buy his own boat, he found a Matoran being robbed as well as a Toa being forced to give up his things. The Toa did, but used his electrical energies to shock the Skakdi robber and scare him off. Soon, Ledzel became friends with the two and was offered to help onboard their own ship. Ledzel accepted and they were on their way. Soon, the Toa of Stone arrived at the ship that would take the new beings and others to Le-Wahi to start their own village. Ledzel decided to join them; thinking maybe he could get some practice on the seas. But, they were soon on land again, and Ledzel created a large boulder covering for their ship. This greatly drained his elemental powers; making him weak. After a short trek into the jungle, the group encountered a large horde of spiders; each one intent on killing them. Ledzel, again, created a large hollow boulder to shield him and a few of the others. This, pretty much, drained the Toa completely; causing him to be very weak. The battle was soon won (with Ledzel out of two Kanoka disks). The group inspected the corpses to find out that thye were Rahi tainted by Makuta. The group continues to walk on until they find a good place to rest. Ledzel simply passes out on the jungle floor; board carried by the leader of the squad. But, he was soon awoken by the Toa of Electricity; who was using his powers to wake up another one of the beings in the squad after he fell into a deep sleep. Alfon was the name of the Toa of Electricity. Ledzel and him became great friends; joking back and forth during most of their "conversations." The two soon set out for the shore for Ledzel to absorb more stones, but Madrihk (the leader of the group) called them back. After Alfon gave him a small pebble to absorb, and finding a large rock, Ledzel began crafting a temporary two story building. It was successful, but made the Toa to not be able to use his elemental energies for a while as they charged toward their normal state. Ledzel and the other beings stayed the night inside this house and later left the next day after having breakfast from a Rahi that was killed in the electric wires that Alfon had set up. Soon, the group were attacked by more Rahi and the leader of the group was infected by Makuta. During a skirmish, Ledzel was hit in the side by one of his companion's ice shards and his elemental energies were now completely drained. The skirmish ended with the Mask being removed off of Madrihk and Ledzel being given a Volo Sphere. The group continued on to Lake Pala where they came across a small castle. The caretaker of the house attacked them after Alfon kicked down the doors, but they later decided to have peace with each other. Appearance Ledzel wears a brown trench coat with a brown cape over the back of the coat. He wears a brown hat with a blue Gukko bird feather sticking out of the top of it. He also wears white pants with armor covering most of the material as well as armor over his chest and back. This armor is hidden underneath the large coat. The Toa of Stone also wears grey armor over his arms and shoulders. Tools Weapons Cutlas (sheathed at his left hip), Kanoka disk launcher (hung on his back next to a pouch of four, but now zero after a few different skirmishes, Kanoka disks), and two throwing knives (on belt concealed by coat) Equipment Ledzel carries the following item(s): Large pouch of trinkets (31,000; saved up over the years) and one wooden board (will have the name of the new village on it) Abilities and traits Personality Ledzel is known for his caring behavior toward his allies. He'd gladly give his life if it means saving one of his friends. Ledzel is also known for being very wise for someone of such young age. The Toa of Stone is, as well, a very happy being (even during battle), but he does not have an energetic type of attittude. Instead, it is more of a wiser sense of joy. He tries to hide the pain of losing his parents and the anger he feels toward the Skakdi. Abilities Mask: Mask of Water Breathing Fighting Style: Ledzel uses a type of slow but powerful attacks, but mainly counters attacks. He searches for a weak point in his opponent then attacks it slowly but powerful enough to down him or her. The problem with this is that his opponnent can simply over power him before the Toa of Stone can know where to attack. Relations Coming soon... Quotes Coming soon... Trivia Coming soon... Category:Toa Category:Island Liberation Squad Category:Characters Category:Po-Toa